THX
On a black background, we see a blue outline of a rectangle. The grey text "The Audience is Listening" fades inside the outline, then fades out. A few seconds later, the THX logo in silver appears, The blue rectangle outline fades out, and "LUCASFILM LTD. SOUND SYSTEM" appears and the THX logo shines. There is a new THX trailer in 2015 named "Eclipse". We start off in a shooting starfield. Then, a large black eclipse fades in, glows and spins. Then, many shiny white/black sticks and veins appear all over the eclipse, representing the iris of the human eye, and we zoom further into it as the sticks and veins move around and form in different ways. Suddenly, a large "O" appears in the middle, a la the Orion Pictures logo, and we zoom through it, revealing the THX logo, which is black and has dark shines on it. The text "see you on the other side" wipes in underneath the THX logo. Info THX is a motion picture quality certification system (despite being branded as a "sound system" until 1997) founded by Tomlinson Holman and George Lucas in 1982 (in turn was then-owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. until 2002, when spun-off in its present day company-THX Ltd. and is now owned by Creative Labs), named after the first film Lucas directed, THX 1138. The first THX film was the classic 1983 hit movie "Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi". THX officially stands for "'T'omlinson 'H'olman's E'X'''periment". THX has provided certified VHS, DVD, LaserDisc, and Blu-ray (and HD-DVD; Brave Story only) films from major studios such as Buena Vista/Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox, among other studios, also when this was seen in theaters. They also certify video games, Dell PCs, Tivos, and other home theater equipment as well. Additionally, the THX logo is also referred to as "the loudest phuking noise of your childhood". Scare Factor Medium to high because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note. This has been known to cause "THXphobia", which is the fear of the THX logo or more specifically the Deep Note. But, this is nothing compared to the Eclipse trailer. High to nightmare for the Eclipse variant, due to the reconstructed Deep Note and darkness, but much lower for those used to it and fans of it. The animation is wonderful and the Deep Note sounds even better than before. Nightmare for the 45-second variant of the Eclipse logo. The suspensefully long Deep Note will haunt many people. 1970 AMC AMX just jumps up and down and 1973 Plymouth Duster cries with this trailer. Many people will get haunted by this, even vintage cars from the 1970s. Not to mention Bob, Larry and Junior, this is really scary. None for the Tex Moo Can variant, the logo is considered hilarious by many people and THXphobics. High to nightmare for the VHS and Laserdisc variants, the sudden appearance after being seen after FBI Warning Screen, Stay Tuned Bumper, Different Sound Logo or Feature Presentation ID, which gives you little to no time to turn down the speaker volume, the deep note is scarier. This variant is the most scariest version of the THX logo, because deep note is high pitched and sounds scarier. This version will scare children the most, because this appears on lots of Disney VHS tapes and LaserDiscs, such as Lady and the Tramp. Medium for the Shrek trailer, because of Shrek and Donkey being present, but it still scares some due to the Deep Note. Nightmare for the Buena Vista VHS variant because it's the Shadow of Disney. Bob Larry Junior and the rest could scream and B.L.J would jump on Claire Wyckoff's arms to remind her to hold them. Also, Mikey and Al (Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?) and L.O., Frred, Bluz, Ink, Roc, and Raoul (Happy Monster Band) don't think it is good manners or Monster-riffic at ALL. Rosie (Caillou) will cry for her life too. Bob Larry and Junior (VeggieTales) hate loud noise and they'll cry. Twilight Sparkle and her friends don't think it's a good princess worthy deed. Pinkie Pie (MLP:FiM) thinks it's too much. 6264 Jenz and his crew don't like the logo while reacting to VHS openings. Blue (Blue's Clues) will whimper and then she will hide under her bed. High to Nightmare for the Cavalcade variant because of the sphere shattering and the Deep Note. Low to Medium for the Cimarron variant, the zooming THX may scare a few people. Medium for the Horton variant, the CRASH and Deep Note can startle some people, but it has Horton. Medium for the DVD variant, it's starts quiet but the Deep Note is lower. Medium to High for the Wings variant, it was first trailer. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Logos Category:2015 Category:Logos that scare the DQ Lips Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that scare Terry Crews Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Logos that scare The Pink Panther [[Category:Taken from the 2006 DVD of ''Cars]] [[Category:Taken from the 1998 VHS of Peter Pan]] Category:Extinct Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Ultra Rare Logos Category:Brand New Logos Category:Top Pages Category:2016 Category:1983 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:VHS Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:HD-DVD Logos Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob [[Category:Taken from the 1997 VHS of The Jungle Book]] [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] [[Category:Taken from the 1995 VHS of Bambi]] [[Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of Monsters, Inc.]] Category:Loud Logos Category:Complete Monster Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that scare PowerJohn25 UTTP Category:T Category:H Category:X Category:VCD Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that Scare Dora Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare PBS66 Category:Logos that could not scare p9p9p Category:Logos that could not scare my piano teacher Category:Logos that scare Miis Category:Logos that scare Jett & Jin Category:Logos that scare Sarah Phillis Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Rare Logos Category:Slytherins Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Blocky (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare me Category:Bullies Category:Creepypasta Ranked Logos Category:What Evelyn Thinks About Logos Category:Villains Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Successful Villains Category:Logos that scare Max (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Gidget (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Chloe (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Duke (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Pumkin Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that scare Mel (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Buddy (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Sweetpea (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that scare PaRappa The Rapper Category:Logos that scare Screen Gems Category:Logos That Scared Psycho Kid Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Godzilla Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Evil Logos Category:Rude Logos Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Troublemakers Category:Logos that scare Ash Ketchum Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare We Bare Bears Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos That make Lilly Cry Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that scare Oz Film Company Category:Logos that scare Herobrine Category:Logos that scare Boj Category:Logos that scare Pencil (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Miley Cyrus Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Logos that scare Clarence Wendell Category:Logos that scare Bad Kitty Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that scare Mr20thCenturySamInc. Category:Logos That Scare Gamera Category:Logos That Scare King Kong Category:Logos that scare Jacob630 Category:Logos that scare Ian Hecox & Anthony Padilla (Smosh) Category:Logos that scare Kissasheep Category:Logos that Kissasheep likes Category:2017 Category:Logos that scare kittylover75 (Youtube) Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Rope Girl Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Stingy (LazyTown) Category:Savage logos Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that scare TOO MANY TO NAME Category:Logos that scare Hand (Marbles) Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Light Blue (Marbles) Category:Logos the have so have so many categories it's retarded Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos that scare everybody Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that make Boo laugh because it's loud Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Shortcake Throw up Category:Logos that scare Coiny (BFDI) Category:Logo that scare jeffy (Sml) Category:Logos that scare 6264 jenz Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that scare Sunny Funny Category:Logos that scare Brody Foxx Category:Logos that make Blue (Blue's Clues) whimper Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that scare the teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Discord Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:What's a rusi Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Logos that scare Chuck E. Cheese Category:What the fuck Category:Logos that scare what in the absolute fuck why do people make these useless categories I'm being serious it's dumb and unnecessary. Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that Lincoln Loud hates Category:Logos that Leni Loud hates Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare BMO Category:Super scary logos Category:THX Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that scare Percy the Small Engine Category:Logos that scare Diary of a Wimpy Kid characters Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry